Time Heals
by iloveromance
Summary: After learning of that a person from Niles' past had unexpectedly re-entered his life, causing painful memories to resurface, Daphne can't help but worry about her friend. After a somewhat rocky beginning, and a fateful turn of events, she wonders if their friendship could somehow turn into something more. AU "Seat of Power" and "Roz in the Doghouse"
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: While writing a chapter to "When Niles Met Daphne Part 2", I decided to expand on it and this is what transpired. However, this can be read on its own. Reviews are appreciated and as always thanks for reading.** _

Alone in the elevator, Daphne sighed, trying to forget the harrowing night she'd just endured. The hours spent with Michael Armbrust were hours that she would never get back. Oh, how she wished she'd never accepted his dinner invitation, but what was done was done.

He seemed like such a nice man when she saw him at the dry cleaners, of all places. She was juggling several of Frasier's precious Italian suits on the cheap wire hangers when Michael had graciously taken them from her and carried them out to her car.

As he stood waiting for her to unlock the door, they became engrossed in conversation. And the thirty minute trip to the dry cleaners eventually turned into four. But the Cool Beans espresso stand in the parking lot , the inviting chairs and colorful bumbershoots (or _umbrellas_, to Americans) seemed to be the perfect place to continue getting to know one another.

By the time she realized how late it had gotten, she found that she hated to say goodbye. And as if by fate, it seemed that Michael felt the same way, judging by the way he offered to take her to dinner the following evening.

The next day went by in a blur and Daphne said nothing to Frasier or Martin about her plans for the evening, choosing instead to meet Michael at the restaurant. It was a little unconventional since most of her dates arrived at her front door, but in hindsight she was grateful for her decision. For the moment she arrived at the restaurant she could sense that the something was wrong. The evening was definitely not going to go well. Her powers seemed to be working overtime and the more time she spent with Michael, the more she regretted it.

He wasn't at all the man he'd been at the dry cleaners, or even at the espresso stand. It was as though a strange transformation had overtaken him. For starters he was over an hour late for their date, giving her some excuse about a sick parakeet. And throughout the evening, he was rude, bossy, manipulative and self-centered, even more so than her boss, and that was saying a lot.

At least the elder Dr. Crane, who talked about himself much too often, could be civil and even caring when he wanted to be.

As Michael talked (mostly about himself and about how successful and talented he was, she nodded politely, trying to enjoy her dinner while she prayed for the night to end. And when he walked her to her car, she feigned a headache, averting what would have surely been the worst kiss of her life.

Never again would she agree to go out with a man on a whim. It was just too painful.


	2. Chapter 2

Eager to get inside, she was still shaking with anger as she struggled to unlock the door. But when she stepped into the living room, she was surprised to find it occupied.

"Dr. Crane, I didn't know you'd still be here."

She closed the door behind her, relieved to see Niles sitting on the sofa. Silently she thanked the stars above for his presence. He was always such pleasant company and right now she could use a friend. He and his brother had taken on the challenge of repairing the bathroom toilet, much to Martin's dismay.

"Did you and your brother get the bathroom in working order?" When he said nothing, she continued.

"I know that plumbing isn't your expertise and to be honest I couldn't believe it when your father told me what you were going to do, but I'm quite impressed with your determination even if the project didn't go as well as you'd hoped. At least you tried and-."

"It was horrible, Daphne!"

His outburst surprised her. "Oh… Well, I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I-."

She stopped suddenly when she noticed his expression. Something was terribly wrong and she gathered that it had little or nothing to do with the bathroom. Wordlessly she laid her purse on Martin's chair and walked to the sofa, sitting down beside him. When their eyes met, she was all too aware of how quickly he looked away. Softly she took his chin in her hand and turned his gaze toward her, startled at what she found.

"Are those tears in your eyes, Dr. Crane?"

He shuddered and averted his eyes once more. "Of course not. I-."

Her hand went to the curve of his cheek and she found herself brushing away the moisture from the corner of his eye. "What's wrong?"

His breath caught in his throat, followed by a sound that was almost a sob. "It's nothing Daphne. I appreciate your being here, but I just need to be alone right now. So if you don't mind…"

She hadn't expected him to dismiss her (or for it to hurt) and she tried not to let it bother her. But she couldn't help the way she felt. She wanted so much to help him or at least let him know that she cared. But clearly he didn't want her help and she had to respect that.

Feigning a smile, she rose from the sofa, not at all convinced that he was okay. "Well… all right, I'll leave you alone. But I'll be here for you if you need me."

She touched his arm once more, trying not to let her disappointment show. And then she went to her room, closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

She'd tossed and turned all night, finally giving up on sleep all together when the morning light peeked through her bedroom window. She hadn't meant to pry last night, when she found Niles on the sofa crying. But it simply broke her heart. It wasn't like him to get so emotional. Most likely he was still hurting about his marriage. The poor man; she wished there was something that she could do.

She tried to get him to open up to her, the way he'd always done. But instead he'd dismissed her. It wasn't like him to dismiss her the way he had. She respected his wishes of course, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

It was ridiculous feeling this way. If Niles wanted his privacy, by all means he deserved it. If anyone knew about privacy it was she, having grown up in a house full of boys. But she shouldn't be worrying about him like this. He was a grown man and he could take care of himself.

That evening the elder Dr. Crane had sensed Niles' anxiety and insisted that he stay for the night. And the fact that Niles was under the same roof was of some comfort. Whatever he was going through, at least he was safe, surrounded by people who cared about him. And it gave her the perfect excuse to apologize. But when she dressed and headed into the living room, she was dismayed to find only Frasier, sitting at the table.

"Good morning Dr. Crane. Where's your brother?"

"Niles had to leave. He had patients to see."

"Oh…"

She tried not to let her disappointment show or let it hurt inside, but it was of little good. She needed so much to talk to him. She took a deep breath and spoke casually.

"Did he… say if he was coming back? I… wanted to make sure that I saved him some breakfast."

"No, he just left. But to tell you the truth he can't still be upset over what happened yesterday! I've gotten over it, why can't he?"

"Gotten over what?"

"Um, nothing. Look. I have to go. I have an early meeting at work."

"But-."

"Goodbye Daphne. Have a nice day."

The door slammed shut, leaving her completely confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Still shaking her head, she sighed and hurried to finish making Mr. Crane's breakfast. Normally she'd be worried that he'd been asleep for so long. But today she didn't mind. He'd spent the whole weekend in Idaho with Duke and his friends on a fishing trip. It was a long drive both ways and she was sure that he was exhausted, so it was pure fate that she looked up to see him enter the living room.

"Good morning Dr. Crane! I have your breakfast all ready for you! And the morning paper is right there on the table."

He sat down and smiled. "Thanks, Daph. Where's Fras?"

"He said he had an early meeting at work."

Martin looked at the clock. "Is that late already?"

"It's all right. I knew you were tired from your trip. And you earned that extra sleep by catching all of those fish! Our freezer is stuffed to the gills!"

At the unexpected joke, she threw her head back and laughed. "Oh... sorry, Mr. Crane! I couldn't help meself!" But as she expected, Martin wasn't amused.

"Well, thanks, Daph. It was fun catching up with those guys again. We don't get to see each other that often and some of them are getting up there in age. It's sad to think that they may not have many fishing trips left."

His sad expression prompted her to lay a gentle hand on his back while she poured him more coffee. She wanted to say a kind word, but she'd learned that it was best to let him know she cared by simple gestures; a smile or a touch. He was so different from his sons it was hard to believe that they were related.

The thought sent her mind back to earlier, bringing the worry about her friend back in full force. "Mr. Crane may I ask you something about your son?"

"Who Fras? Sure, but I may not be able to answer it. Who knows why he does the things he does?"

"Actually I meant the other Dr. Crane."

"Niles? What about him?"

"Well, it's none of me business but I'm worried about him. When I came home last night I found him on the sofa. He looked so upset. I tried to talk to him but he said he wanted to be alone. That's not like him."

"No it isn't. Must be having trouble with Maris again."

"That's what I thought. But then Dr. Crane-the other one, said something about being upset over what happened yesterday."

"What _did_ happen yesterday? Oh, you mean with them trying to fix the toilet by themselves?"

"Yes, but I think it's more than that. I'm really worried."

"Ah, he'll be fine."

But Daphne wasn't so sure.

The phone rang and Daphne hurried to answer it. "Hello? Oh, Hello Dr. Crane. We were just talking about you. Sure, he's right here."

She looked at Martin and handed him the phone. "It's for you."

Martin took the phone.

"Hello? Oh hey, Fras what's up? No, I haven't heard from him but if I do, I'll… Oh, I see. Well, I'm sure he's all right. Look, Fras… I know I gave you boys a hard time about trying to fix the toilet and I'm proud of you for trying. But I'm glad you figured out that it was best to call a plumber and-what's that? Oh geez, not them! Boy, I never thought I'd hear those names again! Yes, I know it's upsetting but that was years ago! You of all people should know that you can't let Billy and Danny Kinsel get to you! They're _jackasses!_ Look at where they ended up… they're plumbers! No matter what he and Danny did to you and Niles, you two are better than they are! I guess I don't tell you that often enough and I'm sorry. Yeah? Well, I feel the same way about you. Okay. Goodbye Fras."

Martin hung up the phone and Daphne was startled to see his eyes brimming with tears.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. I just…"

"If you don't mind my asking, who are Danny and Billy Kinsel?"

"Oh, just two kids that tormented the hell out of Fras and Niles in junior high. Seems that those two jackasses are plumbers now and by some twist of fate, they're the ones who showed up here to fix the toilet! Niles ended up having a deep conversation with Danny-a damn session if you can believe that-right there on that sofa about what the guy had done to him in school! And Fras-."

She swallowed hard, unable to believe what she was hearing. "Yes?"

"Well, I wasn't there of course, but Billy locked Frasier in a locker in the girl's gym while Frasier was wearing a girl's hockey uniform. And as for Niles… well, Jimmy tormented him to no end! He used to squeeze Niles' head between his ankles and hop around the school cafeteria!"

Daphne gasped. "That's horrible!"

"Yeah, and that's not the half of it! I know I should have stepped in and put a stop to it, but I didn't. Hester always said it was a man's place to stop his kids from being bullied. I don't think she ever forgave me for letting it continue."

She smiled and put her hand on his arm. "It wasn't your fault, Mr. Crane. You can't take responsibility for what some horrible boys did to your sons!"

"I know, but-."

"Well, they grew up to be successful. You should be proud of them!"

"I am proud of them! I just don't say it as much as I should."

Daphne smiled and took Martin's hand. "It doesn't matter. They know."

Eddie began to whine and they looked up to see him holding his leash in his mouth. Martin went to the beloved dog immediately and scratched his head. "Hey boy! You want to go for a walk, don't you? Sounds like a good idea to me. Just let me get dressed and I'll be right back."

When Martin was gone, Daphne cleared the dishes and washed them in record time. Minutes later the kitchen was spotless and she was relieved to find herself alone.

But she couldn't stop thinking about Niles.


	5. Chapter 5

A glance at her watch told her that it was 10:30, the time that Niles and Frasier met at Café Nervosa. If she hurried she could just make it. In no time at all, she was heading through the streets en route to the café. When she arrived she could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

Please let them be here.

She ran into the café and opened the door, almost melting with relief at the sight of Niles and Frasier who were standing at the counter, deep in conversation. Niles was telling Frasier a story about something that had happened to his estranged wife Maris and her beloved garden.

"You think you had a bad week, Frasier? Yesterday morning, Maris and I woke to the sound of our gardener, Yoshi, hacking his way through our prize topiary!"

"You know, Niles, I've never understood why you wanted your hedges to be sculpted into the shapes of animals!"

"Well, we're both animal lovers. But Maris is unable to have pets. She, she distrusts anything that loves her unconditionally."

Daphne's eyebrows rose. Although she would never say it to him personally, Maris was the strangest woman she'd ever encountered-and the strangest thing of all is that they had never met.

"Anyway..." Niles continued. "There was Yoshi, drunk as a lord, swinging his hedge-trimmer recklessly over his head! Before we could calm him, he had transformed Maris' prize stallion into some sort of obscene... goat-boy! The poor woman was_ inconsolable_ and when I tried to point out the uniqueness of the hedge, she became livid and ordered me out of the house!"

Frasier grinned. "Again?"

"I'm glad you're amused Frasier, but yes, _again_! Which shouldn't surprise you at all that such antics led to the end of my marriage... I mean, we're still married but it's just a matter of time before the divorce papers arrive. And given what happened at your home last night, I had hoped you'd be a little more sympathetic!"

Frasier looked at his watch. "I'm sorry, Niles. I really am. But I have to go. I'm due back at the station."

"Of course you are, Frasier. You never listen to anything I say! I-." He turned to find Daphne standing next to him. "Daphne…"

"Hello, Dr. Crane. Dr. Crane."

"Daphne." Frasier nodded. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I was just… Don't you have to get back to work?"

"Right... Well, I'm off!"

When Frasier was gone, Daphne breathed another sigh of relief. She really didn't want to deal with her boss right now. Feeling somewhat shy, she turned to her friend. "Hello, Dr. Crane."

"Getting more coffee beans for Dad?"

"Actually, I came here to see you."

She could hear his breath catch in his throat. "You… came to see me?"

"Yes. Might I have a word with you… in private?"

"Um… of course. Can I get you anything?"

"Tea would be nice. Cinnamon, please."

"Cinnamon tea it is!"

"I'll just… go find us a seat."

Nervously she crossed the café and found a seat by the window, hoping it would be quiet enough. She certainly didn't want to embarrass him after what he'd been through. As she sat down she could see him talking to Taylor, the barista who always seemed to have a smile on her face.

And suddenly he came walking toward her, carrying two steaming paper cups. "There you are, Daphne. One large cinnamon tea."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. This is very sweet of you."

He grinned shyly and sat down beside her, taking a sip of his drink. "It's my pleasure, Daphne. Now, what's on your mind? It's a bit inappropriate for me to act as your therapist but as your friend I'd be happy to-."

"I know you're me fiend and I'm so grateful. But this isn't about me. I just wanted to apologize for last night."

His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Last night? What about it?"

"Well, when I came home and found you on the sofa, so upset. I'm afraid that I was prying into your personal life, trying to get you to talk about what was bothering you."

He looked away, in much the same way he had the night before and cleared his throat. Clearly he was still upset.

"Dr. Crane, I'm so sorry. I never-"

He returned his gaze to her and smiled sadly. "It's not your fault. There's nothing to forgive. If anything I should be the one apologizing to you. I'm the one who sent you away. But please know that I would never-."

"it's all right. You needed your privacy and I understand that. I just wanted to let you know that I care about you. And I was worried. I _am_ worried."

His gaze dropped to the table and he sighed. "Thank you, Daphne. But I'm fine. Or I will be."

She laid her hand on top of his, smiling at the way he drew in a quick breath. "Dr. Crane? There's something else I need to tell you. I'm sorry for prying into your private life but I know about what happened between you and Danny Kinsel."

His mouth fell open in disbelief. "But that's... preposterous! How could you possibly-."

A wave of shame came over her and she suddenly wished that she hadn't come at all. If she had kept her mouth shut, he would be none the wiser. "Well, I was so worried about you that I asked your father if he knw what was wrong."

"Y-you what?"

"Your father told me what that horrible Danny Kinsel did to you."

He was silent for a long time... much too long. And it only served to increase her worry. "Dr. Crane, please say something... anything."

To her distress, he rose from his chair and sighed. "Right. Look, Daphne I hate to cut this visit short, but I really should be going. I -."

"But Dr. Crane-."

"Goodbye, Daphne."

Her hand slipped into his, stopping him from leafving and he looked at her in suprise.

"Please stay."


	6. Chapter 6

The way he was looking at her was unsettling and she could tell how angry he was. He trusted her and because of some ridiculous vision (or whatever it was), she had betrayed him.

"Dr. Crane, I-."

"I really need to get going so if you have anything to say, just-."

The pain in his eyes was unbearable and she rose from her seat, drawing him into a hug. He stilled at first but slowly she felt him begin to relax. And when she finally gathered the courage to speak again, her words were soft.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am. I would never pry into your personal life, nor do I expect you to tell me what happened between you and this man. I don't need the details. I only asked your father what was going on because your brother commented that you were upset over something that happened yesterday, but he didn't say what that _something_ was. If it hadn't been for your brother calling and talking to your father, I would never have known."

"It's all right Daphne. I'm sorry for being so agitated. And thank you…. For caring about me."

She smiled and gave him a gentle squeeze. "I'll always care about you. And I meant what I said before. I'm here for you, if you need me."

Slowly he drew out of her arms. "Thank you, Daphne." But to her amazement, he surprised her by returning to his seat.

Momentarily confused, she did the same and watched him. "Are you all right?"

"Daphne, I'm sorry, I-."

Her fingers went to his mouth and her heart skipped a beat. For she hadn't expected his lips to be so soft. "Hush. There's nothing to apologize for. You've done nothing wrong. I'm the one who…" Her voice trailed away and she gathered her thoughts. And after a few moments of silence she spoke again.

"Dr. Crane, I don't know what happened between you and this Danny person last night but from what your father told me it must have been terrible."

He nodded slowly, confirming her fears. "It was. I… I thought I had gotten past it… everything he had done to me in junior high. I mean, that was decades ago. But when I saw him again, I-."

"It all came rushing back." She finished quietly.

He nodded, his eyes glistening with tears. "Yes. I-."

"You thought you could help him."

"Right. He started talking about the things he had done, but then I-."

Her hand slid on top of his. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that… You and your brother. It's horrible and if I had been there… Well, it's silly, but I would have given those boys a piece of my mind! I know it's difficult, but please try not to let it bother you. You're not that scared little boy anymore. You're sweet, successful and the best friend I could ever ask for."

When she smiled at him, his handsome face was blurred by her tears. And when she wiped them away, she was surprised to find him doing the same. As she had done before she moved closer and engulfed him into a hug-the kind that lingered longer than it should have.

Finally she drew back and smiled at him once more. "Well, I hope I haven't kept you from something important. I'll see you later, all right?"

"Of course." He finished his latte and smiled at her as he headed toward the entrance of the café and dropped his paper cup into the trashcan. But then he unexpectedly returned to her side.

"Dr. Crane, is something wrong?"

His face began to flush and he smiled. "No, actually. But there's something I need to ask you."

"Of course, you can ask me anything."

"Daphne, I can't thank you enough for your kindness. You have no idea how much better you've made me feel. And I was wondering if, perhaps you would allow me to thank you once more by taking you out to dinner?"

Her mouth fell open in astonishment. Never in a million years did she expect this. "Why, Dr. Crane I… I don't know what to say."

"Say yes. That is, unless you don't want to."

She sighed, at a loss for what to do. She wanted so much to go out with him. Perhaps it was wrong, for he was, essentially her boss's brother. But he was also her friend. When he'd asked the unexpected question, he looked so happy, and that was all she'd really wanted, was for him to find happiness again after being in such a dark place.

She told herself that she'd never again go out with a man on a whim. But now as she looked into Niles' eyes of blue, there was only one answer that she could give.

She reached for his hand and smiled at his shy expression. "I would love to go out to dinner with you, Dr. Crane."

His eyes lit up and he gasped in disbelief. "You would? I mean, you will?"

The excitement in his reply made her laugh. "Of course I will! I'll be waiting for you at… say six-thirty?"

"I-I'll be there!"

"I'm looking forward to it, and don't worry about what your brother or father will think. You're my date and this will be our night!"

In the most romantic gesture imaginable, he took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. "Until tonight."

As she watched him walk out of the café, her heart fluttered. She could hardly wait for six-thirty to arrive.


	7. Chapter 7

She could hardly contain her nervousness as she stood in front of her closet at a complete loss for what to wear. She couldn't understand why this was so hard. It was just dinner with her friend… her best friend. But perhaps that was precisely the reason for her unease.

She looked at her watch, alarmed to see how late it had gotten and she hastily chose a dark blue dress with short sleeves, tiny white flowers and a sweetheart neckline and held it against her body. The image in the mirror looked back at her, and she wondered if it was enough. But when the doorbell rang, she knew she had run out of time.

Her apprehension increased as she ran a brush spritzed with perfume through her hair and went to the door. Her breath caught in her throat as she opened it, revealing her boss's younger brother in the doorway. Never before had she seen him look so handsome. "Dr. Crane…"

His eyes moved up and down her frame, taking in her appearance. And his expression told her that he approved. "Daphne, you look…"

He didn't have to finish his thought. She could tell how he felt by the way her heart melted inside.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. You look so handsome."

"Thank you, Daphne and... You're welcome." He smile and offered her his arm. "Shall we go to dinner?"

"I'd love to."

They walked out of the Elliot Bay Towers and through the parking garage to his car, a slate gray BMW. As she slid onto the plush leather passenger seat, she practically melted against its softness. It was unlike anything she had felt before. Without haste she reached over and unlocked his door taking note of his surprised expression as he got into the car. "Where are we going, Dr. Crane?"

He turned to her and smiled before slowly pulling the car out of the driveway. "The night is yours, Daphne. We can go anywhere you'd like."

"Oh, that's sweet of you, but I couldn't possibly decide. I'm not familiar with as many restaurants as you and your brother are. I'm afraid I don't go to fancy places very often."

"Well you should. You're so much more than Dad's therapist, Daphne."

She felt the sting of tears and her cheeks flushed at the sweet, but unnecessary compliment and she touched his hand. "Dr. Crane, that's very sweet, but why don't you pick? Your tastes are much more refined than mine."

"I wouldn't say that. But I do I do know of a place that you might like. But if you don't, we can always-."

She took his hand and smiled. "I'm sure that whatever you have in mind will be wonderful."

For the rest of the drive, the smile never left her face.


	8. Chapter 8

The moment they arrived at the restaurant, Daphne gasped in awe. Never before did she dream that she'd be seeing "The Flower Garden" up close and personal. But she'd seen it on television and in the fancy restaurant magazines that Frasier was always bringing home.

Since it had opened barely a year ago, the elegant restaurant had been featured on the Gourmet Channel and showcased on the Traveler's Network. It received rave reviews and numerous awards for its impeccable service and cuisine.

Being here was like a dream come true.

Niles held out his hand to help her out of the car and she stood in the parking lot, gazing at the elegant façade. It was without a doubt the most beautiful building' she'd ever seen.

"Daphne, is everything okay?"

She blinked, wondering how long it had been since she'd been standing there. "Yes, I…. I just can't believe I'm here."

"If you don't like it we can go somewhere else. Come on, I know of another place-.""

"No. I've heard so much about this place and I always wondered what it was like. But I never imagined that I'd be able to see it in person. It's beautiful. I wonder what it's like inside?"  
"There's only one way to find out."

She took his arm and together they walked into the elegant restaurant. They'd barely made it into the foyer when Daphne's' mouth fell open. The Flower Garden certainly lived up to its name. Everywhere she looked there were flowers of all shapes, colors and sizes scattered throughout the lobby and when they were escorted to their table, the floral theme (along with romantic candlelight) was even more prominent.

Daphne smiled as Niles pulled her chair out for her and waited for her to sit down. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. This is lovely, isn't it?"

He wrinkled his nose and looked around the dining room. "I suppose, but I didn't expect the place to be so…. Flowery. It's a bit much."

"Oh, I don't know. I think it's beautiful. But then again, what woman _wouldn't _want to be surrounded by flowers?"

He gasped and looked at her in horror. "Oh Daphne, I'm so sorry. What was I thinking?"

"What on earth could you be sorry for?"

"The flowers. I can't believe that I didn't bring you a bouquet… or two or…"

She laughed and reached for his hand. "That's sweet, but it's really not necessary."

The waiter arrived to take their orders and she was embarrassed when she realized that she hadn't even looked at her menu. "I can come back." The waiter said politely.

"No, that's all right." Daphne replied, scanning the menu. "This sounds wonderful." She pointed to a dish containing chicken and vegetables, and the description was mouthwatering. "What are you having, Dr. Crane?"

"I'll try the chicken in white wine."

The waiter smiled. "Excellent choices. "I'll be back shortly. What would you like to drink?"

Niles and Daphne glanced at one another. "Daphne, would you care for some wine?"

For some reason the question surprised her and she smiled. "I'd love some."

Niles turned to the waiter. "We'll have a bottle of your finest wine, please."

"Excellent, Sir."

The waiter left, leaving them alone at the table and Daphne couldn't help looking around the restaurant once again. "This really is a beautiful place. Thank you so much for bringing me here."

"It was my pleasure, Daphne."

At that moment, she looked down, aware that their hands were still joined, but she couldn't bring herself to let go. It felt nice, holding hands like this with someone that she cared about. And suddenly she couldn't help wondering… _What if?_


	9. Chapter 9

"I trust that everything is to your liking?"

Daphne smiled at the waiter as he took her plate. "It was perfect. The best meal I've ever had. And this place… it's the loveliest place I've ever seen."

"Well, thank you. That's quite a compliment. It's what we strive for."

"I couldn't agree with Daphne more." Niles said. "Excellent service and impeccable food. You can bet I'llbe returning and I'll be certain to give this restaurant rave reviews."

"Thank you sir. Would you care for anything else?"

Niles looked at Daphne. "Desert? Coffee?"

"That sounds wonderful."

"Excellent." The waiter said with a smile. "I'll be back with something special."

When he was gone Daphne smiled at the handsome man across from her. "Dr. Crane, you've been much too generous tonight. Just being here is… the most incredible things I could have hoped for. I know it sounds silly but I see these places on television… fancy restaurants, cars, faraway places, and I can't help but feel a little envious of you and your brother."

"Daphne-"

Her eyes glistened with tears and she tried with little success to will them away. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little emotional. I -."

"You what?"

She sighed deeply, torn between feeling guilty for thinking about how lonely she'd been and wanting to share her feelings with Niles. Because somehow, she knew he'd understand. And it was at that moment that she finally understood as well. What she was feeling now was beyond friendship for him had suddenly gone beyond friendship. Another glace at the table showed that he was still holding her hand. It seemed so natural that she hadn't even noticed before.

"Daphne, is something wrong? If I've done or said anything to upset you-."

She ran her thumb across his hand. "You haven't upset me… far from it. It's my fault. I guess I've just been feeling a bit lonely. The men I've been seeing… Well, it doesn't take them long to lose interest in me, or they turn out to be someone I don't recognize. And sometimes I think that I'll never-." She blinked, horrified when a tear escaped and she quickly brushed it away. "Listen to me carrying on like one of Dr. Crane's radio patients. I shouldn't be talking about this now. I-."

The waiter appeared with the most decedent chocolate desert that Daphne had ever seen. It looked almost too good to eat. "I spoke with the Head Chef and he created this just for you. On the house."

"Oh no…" Niles said. "We couldn't possibly accept… it looks incredible, but I insist that you allow me to pay for it."

"With all due respect Mr.-."

"Crane, Dr. Niles Crane."

"Dr. Crane, the Chef was quite insistent. I told my Restaurant Manager about your highly valued opinion and he in turn asked me to speak to the Head Chef, who created this for you and your lovely dining companion."

"My manners seem to have disappeared tonight." Niles said. "This is Daphne Moon."

She held out her hand in greeting, pleasantly surprised when the waiter kissed it lightly. "Oh my… It's nice to meet you-."

"David."

"David…" She repeated "What a lovely name."

"Thank you, Ms. Moon."

"Please, call me_ Daphne_."

"All right… Daphne. Well, I hope you enjoy."

_"David_, please send our sincere thanks to the Manager and the Head Waiter."

"I will, Dr. Crane. Thank you."The waiter handed them two forks before leaving.

Carefully Niles cut a piece of the desert for Daphne and one for himself. When Daphne took a bite, she was certain that nothing could be more heavenly.

"Oh my… That's the most incredible thing I've ever tasted!"

Niles indulged as well, having a similar reaction, responding with nothing but praise. And soon their plate was empty, as well as their coffee cups. Before leaving they thanked David profusely and Niles paid the check, adding in a healthy tip and a promise to return.

Soon they were in his car headed home where Daphne knew that their magical evening would soon come to an end. And she couldn't help feeling a bit sad, because she knew she would remember this evening as long as she lived.


	10. Chapter 10

The drive back to the Montana was filled with pleasantries like small talk, comfortable silence and the presence of a handsome and thoughtful man at her side. Although she cared for him deeply, she'd never before considered that there could be anything more between them. It just didn't seem possible….

Until now.

Could she really do this? Ponder the idea that their relationship could grow into something other than friendship? And even if it were possible, she couldn't fathom the idea of losing him as a friend, if things were to go badly. He was much too important to her. It was best to let things fall as they may. If it was meant to be then it would happen. The evening had been truly wonderful and it was silly to let the promise of what could, or might not happen ruin it.

So it was with a little uneasiness that they stood at Frasier's door, staring at one another. She felt like a teenager on her first date, having no idea what to say. And surprisingly he seemed just as nervous. Could it be that he was feeling the same way?

She smiled at Niles, taking note of how handsome he looked in his dark grey suit and slate blue tie. For the first time she wondered how his wife could even think of letting him go. She knew his marriage wasn't going well, and sadly, his wife had made it a point to let him know in no uncertain terms that he wasn't the only man in her life.

"Are you all right, Daphne? You're awfully quiet."

The softness in which he asked the question was sweet and sincere and she reached for his hand. "I'm fine. More than fine, actually. I…. Thank you so much for this, Dr. Crane. I had the beset evening I've had in a long time."

"Daphne, I'm the one who should be thanking you. If it weren't for your concern I might have-."

Her fingers went to his lips, silencing him. "Hush now. That's in the past. I'm sorry that man came back into your life. I know it must have hurt, remembering the horrible things that he did to you. But you're stronger now. You worked hard in school and you're more successful than he'll ever be."

"Daphne, I love you."

Her eyes widened in disbelief at what she'd just heard. "You what?"

His feet shifted from side to side and he swallowed hard. "I-."

"Did you just tell me that you love me?"

His cheeks flushed and he looked away, returning his gaze to her only when she placed her hand softly on his chin.

"Dr. Crane…"

"Daphne, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me or what I was thinking. I'm married… for now anyway, even though Maris doesn't seem to share my affection for her, she…. "

His voice was lost in her thoughts as she stared at his lips where her fingers had touched him. It was wrong wanting so badly to kiss him like this. So wrong. He was married and although she selfishly hoped that somehow, perhaps, if things didn't work out between he and his wife…

The possibly brought with it an emotion that was so strong that she could no longer contain it. Slowly she moved toward him and brought her lips to his. The touch clearly surprised him but he made no effort to move away. She kissed him again, and she could feel the kiss deepen. The way he drew her closer, his fingers entwined in her hair left little doubt in her mind that he wanted this as much as she did. After a few more sweet, passionate kisses, she drew back feeling suddenly timid.

"I guess you probably need to be going home."

"Yeah, I suppose I should. But thank you, Daphne…. From the bottom of my heart. And because of you, I won't let Danny Kinsel-or anyone-make me feel insignificant ever again."

She smiled and pressed her lips against his. "You're not insignificant, Dr. Crane. You're wonderful. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Daphne. And thank you, again."

"Dr. Crane, you don't have to keep thanking me. I-."She was drawn into his arms, the recipient of a wonderful hug. And it was so easy to rest her head against his chest while he stroked her back.

"Daphne, will you do me a favor?"

"Of course. I'd bed glad to. What is it?"

"I'm not sure where this is going... where _we're_ headed, but it would mean so much to me if you could call me Niles?"

His question made her smile and she was touched by the honor of calling him by his first name. She kissed his cheek, just inches from his mouth and touched his face.

"You're the most wonderful person I've ever known, Niles..."

Minutes later when he left Frasier's condo, with a promise to return the next day, she smiled to herself. She didn't need to worry about him anymore. He would be just fine. Her vision of his future, when it came, had been strong. But then she felt something else. They would be together one day, she was certain of it. Because nothing was stronger than feelings that came from the heart.

THE END


End file.
